


Song of the seals

by The_New_Archangel



Series: The new Archangel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: New monster - Freeform, Not much to say, just a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_New_Archangel/pseuds/The_New_Archangel
Summary: A man is found with strange bitemarks can Sam and Gabriel solve the case.





	

Sam hadn’t seen the others for two days. Gabriel said he had something to do involving his pagan side. Dean and Cas had left for a hunt and he didn’t join them. After their last hunt together, when he had to stand them flirting in the car for hours with no end in sight. Dean insisted on them taking baby. He told Sam to take a case with Gabriel and later that evening he had disappeared to. Cam had been gone for weeks something about school. the pets were gone to. He missed ulv.

He was sitting in the library looking for a case when a wolf ran into the room. Its coat had a golden blond shine to it. It wasn’t ulv this one was larger but had the same green eyes as the pets. As it ran into the room it changed into a person covered in the hide of the wolf. When the person rose, it was Cam. She was wearing tight leather cloths under the fur that she was wearing like a cape with golden pins attaching it to the jacket. Ulv came running in behind her and he almost expected him to change into a person. That would be creepy because normally when Cam was gone Ulv spent time in his and Gabriel`s bed.

“Hello Samuel, how are you doing” it wasn’t a rhetorical question like it was for most people. She wasn’t expecting him to say just “good” but rather a drawn-out answer or analysis of his wellbeing.

“Good. Why are you running around like a wolf” She looked down like she almost hadn’t noticed before. So, her running around like a wolf was normal.

“oh this” She made a gesture to her outfit “I’m working a case and that’s why I’m here. I`m working a case in Germany with some shifters that look like a pack of wolves. They aren’t hurting anyone butt I have to talk to them to make sure that they won’t at a later day. The reason I`m here is because one of my informants told me about a possible case it’s here in America that I can’t handle right now. I thought that you and the others could handle this” A case he needed something to do so why not. 

“What`s the case?” he hoped it wasn’t something to disgusting. 

“A man was found dead chewed up on a beach. The strange thing is that there is nothing that could do that to him in the area. Nothing that everyone knows about could have made these marks. A friend of mine informed me and I’m asking you to help me” Not like he could say no. “where?” She handed him a map with the location of the case circled. Under the circle a name was written “Have fun hunting” she turned and ran down the hall changing into the wolf followed by Ulv.

He rose and went to go and pack his bag. He should be able to leave in an hour. If the cars left by the men of letters still worked. 

 

He got to the coroner’s office the next evening. He was dressed like a FBI agent. The coroner was a middle-aged man.

“Hello Im here to investigate the death of Mickey J. parsons” He flashed the badge and the man didn’t even closely examine it. He showed him to the body it was covered in a white sheet. “mr…”

“walton”

“Mr Walton” he shook his hand. “Shall we begin” 

“Yes of course. Why does this interest the feds. It was an animal attack right” he removed the sheet from the body. The man was in his forties, black hair, brown eyes and 180cm tall. The body was chewed up with bite marks covering all of the man’s torso. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this. it’s not a shark or anything I would normally be looking for” the coroner pointed to a deep bitemark on the man’s throat.

“Does he have a family?” Cam hadn’t told him much and he didn’t have the time to look him up.

“Yes, he has a wife and a kid. Shouldn’t the feds know”

“Yes, but I haven’t gotten the file yet” he hoped that the man wouldn’t ask any more questions. The man looked suspicious but didn’t open his mouth. 

“Well I have to go” he took some pictures of the bites and walked out the door before parsons noticed his lie. He walked out of the door and ran into someone. “Hi kiddo”

“Gabriel” Gabriel was standing there smirking.

He grabbed Sam and dragged him down to a kiss. “Hi to you to” Gabriel was wearing his normal cloths and a neckless with a black stone on it. He had a bruise right behind his ear. It was hidden by his hair. People normally wouldn’t not notice but his hunter instincts kicked in. 

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel normally didn’t take small cases. He followed them around if the case sounded fun or if the fate of the world depended on it. But a small maybe case, Sam wouldn’t expect him to join in.

“Visiting you”

“im working so you can’t drag me of to wherever you want. After the case, we can do whatever you want” Gabriel grabbed his ass and Sam thought he might regret that promise later. The god had a lot of imagination.

“It’s over faster if you help?” And Gabriel helping might prevent further loss of life. “Fine” He popped a lollipop into his mouth. “I`ll help”

“Do you know what caused the death” Gabriel shook his head “ NO idea” 

“Cam didn’t give me a lot of info on this case” He showed Gabriel the map and the name.

“I agree, not a lot to go on Sammoose” there the nicknames started. 

“Let`s talk to the family” 

They met the wife, Gina and the daughter Alice. The woman was tall and had brown hair with white streaks that shouldn’t be showing for many years yet did. Her eyes had a soft brownness to them and they looked like that had seen so much yet still kept the love and life to them. She wasn’t wearing any makeup. 

The girl was about two years old and her hair was completely white. Not the grey white colour of the hair of an old person but white hair like snow. Her eyes were black and she had small freckles. She looked just like her mother. 

“Mrs parsons how long have you and Mr parsons been married” Gina looked sad but mostly tired. She was holding the little girl. In her arms. Alice was clutching a seal plush and she was curled up in a blanket.

“Seven years” She petted the little girls head.

“When did he go missing?” Gina`s eyes never left the child when she answered. 

“Four days ago,”

“Were the marriage happy?” Gabriel leaned forward from his place on the sofa. “Gabriel”  
Gina looked defensive and waited a few seconds before she answered. She almost spat out the answer “of course it was” the little girl reacted to the anger in her mother’s voice.  
“thanks for your answers” 

He dragged Gabriel out of the house. “What was that?” He slammed Gabriel into the wall. It wouldn’t hurt him.

“Me asking questions” he looked surprised.

“we don’t do it that way. If you follow you have to learn how to work our way. That means being polite and acting like a decent person” he wasn’t really angry just frustrated.

“Fine we do it your way. Do you have any ideas what we do now” he rolled his eyes and made a candy bar appear. 

“We talk to the friends. They might have more information” Gabriel just nodded and walked behind him.

“hi, you were a friend of deceased right”

“I knew him but I wouldn’t call myself his friend. Mike was a loner and a douchebag. I had never seen him landing a date before he started seeing Gina a few years back. He was a bad person to everyone and harassed his neighbours about not cutting the grass or raking the leaves. Everyone disliked him”

“So, you have motive to kill him” Sam said towering over the shorter man 

“I didn’t like him but I wouldn’t kill him. And anyway, wasn’t he killed by some kind of animal” the man had taken a defensive possession with his hands in front of him. 

“We are investigating all possibilities” Gabriel stepped up from behind him. “Do you know where he met Gina” the man shook his head. “ No idea, she just appeared one day”

“Do you know her” He hoped he could get a good profile of Gina “Yes she is nice and loves her daughter” 

“Thank you” Sam flashed a smile as they left.

“Any idea of what she could be?” they were sitting in the motel room that Gabriel had given an upgrade.

“She could be anything. But her spirit smelled of the ocean so I think her soul is one of a sea creature. She might be one of the nine daughters of Ægir. Or Arnakuagsak but she looks a bit young for her. She might be a water nymph and if that’s the case she wouldn’t be killing. I don’t know. There aren’t a lot of creatures that kill that way. Maybe a mermaid but she clearly had legs” Gabriel kept on listing different possibilities.

“Gabriel , Gabriel, Gabriel”

“Yes Samalam” 

“Gabriel why didn’t you tell me that. It could be usefull for this case” 

“I thought she might just been a god or something connected to a water spirit, She didn’t seem like the killer type. Her soul seemed pure” He shook his head.

“Gabriel we still have to talk to each other. We have to communicate”

“Fine” he jumped down beside Sam on the bed. “We confront her tomorrow. I’m the trickster after all and I am sure I’m right. If I’m wrong I`ll help you fix the problem. Now go to sleep”

Gina stood outside of the house waiting for them when they returned there. Sam wasn’t wearing his suit today rather dawning a plaid shirt “Hello, boys” She smiled at them. “I knew some hunter would find me eventually” the smile was fake and the sadness filled her eyes. “Are you going to take me away and kill me or just do it now?” She wasn’t fighting she was going willingly. That wasn’t the monster way. Maybe Gabriel was right.

“we aren’t sure that killing you is the right way to go” He walked up to her. “Did you kill Mickey J. parsons?” he had to make sure and then let her defend herself. “NO but I caused it, I don’t understand why you care you are a hunter. I don’t need to do anything to a monster in your eyes” This is what people with powers thought of hunters. A person that isn’t human but hadn’t done anything. Always having to hide.

“No you are only a monster if you hurt people. If you have a good enough reason its fine to” He didn’t want to scare her.

“We aren’t like normal hunters” Gabriel stepped up to talk to her and flashed his glowing eyes.

“You aren’t human” She backed up to the door. “No he isn’t his name is loke” 

“Can you tell us what you are so we can solve this case” he stepped up trying to not be scary. 

“If you promise not to hurt Alice. Under any circumstance” she looked back at the house.

“Of course, I promise. We would never hurt a child” he meant that he would never hurt a two-year-old.

“I`m a Selkie” Gabriel face palmed. “how was I that blind. It’s obvious I should have seen it. That explains it all. It was your pack that killed him wasn’t it. You`ve been here for more than seven years. He is keeping you here” He smiled.

“Does anyone want to tell me anything?” he had no idea what Gabriel was talking about or what a selkie was. Gabriel gave him the (How could you not know this look) that was really irritating.

“A selkie is a Seal that shed their hide and walk on land. They can return when they want using their hide to turn back into a seal but the longest they could stay is seven years before they have to return forever. Its said that if you steal a female Selkie`s hide they couldn’t return to the ocean and they were bound to you as your wife. It was more common before and if sailors found one they would steal the fur and hide it in big chests never for the Selkie to find” Gina smiled at the understanding.

“He hid it didn’t he, and made you stay. You pack killed him but you still haven’t found it have you. Im so sorry for the pain he has caused you. We`ll help you find it” he rushed by a speechless Gina into the house. His eyes glowed for a few seconds. “It’s not here” He through one of the knickknacks to the floor.

He disappeared for a few seconds before returning holding a large brown seal fur with white spots and a smaller completely white fur. Gabriel smiled “here you go” Gina ran up to him hugging him tightly. “Thank you, thank you” She was crying. The crying woke up Alice who were sleeping on the sofa. “Mommy?” 

“its fine cub go back to sleep” She smiled brightly. 

“We have to go soon. I have to get back as soon as possible” she smiled as she lifted the furs out   
of Gabriel’s hands.

They walked together down to the shore. When they got there Gina sat down on a large rock and sang. Tones without words but still with a meaning. Seals started to appear in the water it was about ten of them. Gina dressed Alice on the hide first and as she finished wrapping her up the girl was replaced by a seal cub. Seconds later Gina disappeared to and they swam into the ocean together.

**Author's Note:**

> i know its short and not a part of one of the main fics but i haev a bad case of writersblock


End file.
